Automata Legacy
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: After the events of NieR: Automata, battle androids A2 and 2B help the resistance camp grow and prosper. Accompany them on their journey as they discover their true feelings and desires.
1. We could be so much more

A2's hand rested lazily on her hip, as she and 2B walked through the seemingly never ending desert. Scanning the area multiple times just wasn't enough, her laser sharp focus always resting on the horizon laying in front of her.

Their mission was a success, their targets eliminated, damage to their chassis kept to a minimum.

Anemone's list of required parts was fulfilled. Pods carry them with ease.

There's a bag hanging over A2's shoulder, filled with treasures and goodies.

That's what A2 called them once, ironically.

In truth, the bag was filled with machine fish. Hand caught by 2B herself.

What a treat.

A2 carries them for the other android, claiming that 2B worked hard enough already. She jokingly shook the bag, noting that 2B just single handedly fed the entire resistance camp, Anemone including.

That earned her a heavy eye roll and a very, very deep sigh.

So they walk. A2 taking care of the prize, 2B making sure the road is clear.

A2 kept her gaze focused on the road before her, though her mind would wander.

As her eyes would wander.

To a certain short haired android.

2B is..an enigma, one could say. A2 once called her a 'puzzle that she would crack, one way or another'.

A puzzle of emotions, prohibiting herself of all of them.

Once, a rule that was as important as life itself.

At least for 2B it was.

Now ? A2 wasn't sure anymore.

The android has changed, as she herself has changed. Time has an unfortunate effect on all that is cursed with life.

Some wither and die. Some loose memories. Some change their view on life itself.

Some just get tired and give in.

2B seems to embrace all of time's curses.

And yet...

2B holds herself high, keeps her hand strong, her senses sharp.

Her punch hard.

She trains constantly, she helps around the resistance camp, she has never, EVER given up.

A2 looks at 2B and she sees a tired, betrayed warrior. The long haired android sees herself in her younger counterpart.

When she looks at 2B with her azure eyes, she sees the woman that changed her life.

Once an enemy, always an enemy, as the old human saying states. 2B was ready to end A2's existence with a swift slash of her sword, consequences be damned. A2 was ready, almost eager to do the same. She was an outcast, after all.

YoRHa was an enemy. To A2, ending the all too obedient YoRHa soldiers was a blessing, maybe an addiction.

An order is an order, and a good soldier obeys without a question.

2B was a proud soldier once, but now ?

A2's azure orbs do not see an enemy soldier, something to tear apart, something to destroy.

A2's eyes see 2B as someone to admire. Someone to aspire to be.

A2 sees a woman with purpose, with the strength to move the very heavens, should she ever desire it.

A2 sees an android she hopelessly fell in love with.

* * *

2B, in all her emotionless glory, was slowly walking beside the other android. Whatever mantra she was whispering to herself was slowly dying off as the heat proved itself to be way too insufferable.

Talking meant wasting energy.

Wasting energy meant slower reactions.

Slower reactions meant endangering the mission.

Endangering A2.

The long haired android was the one and only constant in 2B's life.

Everything else seemed...fading.

A2 was here. A2 was living, breathing, walking the same path she was.

Holding her fishes...

This definitely wasn't a situation 2B thought she would be in. Ever. The Commander's stern voice still echoes in her memory.

What you see in front of you... is your enemy.

The clashing sounds of metal could be heard the second that sentence was spoken.

But now ? The so called enemy stands by 2B's side, protecting her, occasionally staring her way through 2B's carefully put defences.

2B wonders why.

2B shakes her head. This isn't the time, nor the place to have a mental discussion with herself. Enemies were lurking in every corner, no matter how barren the desert was, and 2B needed to focus. To concentrate on the road before them.

The resistance checkpoint wasn't far now, 2B could indulge herself then.

Now however, she needed to focus.

A task quite impossible with how the other android carried herself right next to her. As if A2 was deliberately teasing her, maybe even reading her mind.

2B let out a heavy sigh. One may never know with A2, in all honesty. The older android was a metal chamber filled with secrets and unspoken emotions. 2B took this as a challenge. Uncovering all of A2's secrets would prove to be a time consuming, never ending task.

And she didn't mind, really. She, after all, had all the time in the world.

They both did.

2B smiled at the idea. A companionship with A2 sounded more than pleasant.

Her, almost non existent grin, didn't go unnoticed though. A2 was fast enough to acknowledge it, before it disappeared again, just as fast as it first appeared.

"I'm glad this heat can bring a nice smile to your face." she stated with a half grin herself, cursing as she stumbled over a lonely rock. 2B's grin quickly returned as she watched A2 kicking it high enough to break the atmosphere. She looked back at 2B, the older android feeling a bit better about herself, now that she managed to make her grumpy companion smile.

If 2B could blush, she would. Or so we think. The grumpy android may as well self destruct over how stupid some of A2's remarks may be.

A grin will suffice, for now.

A2 decided to continue with the silly banter. "I, for one, would like nothing more than to nuke this place." she stated, slight anger coating her voice.

2B can relate. She hates this place, too. "So you've mentioned. Five minutes ago." 2B replies, trying her best to sound as uninterested as possible. A2 fixes her hood, letting out one last curse before kicking the nearby pile of sand.

2B's Pod started flaying around them, much to A2's irritation, pointing various flaws in A2's nuking plans.

"It would be unwise to attack this area with nuclear weaponry, as unit A suggests. The area of effect of such weapon would affect the nearby resistance camp and effectively destroy it, along with any progress Unit 2B and Unit A achieved." Pod says in its cold, calculating voice.

A2 immediately pushed him away from her face, sighing heavily.

"Someone's very clever. And irritating !" A2 snarked back at the flying machine, sending him back to his master.

Pod resumes to fly around 2B now.

"Suggestion: Unit 2B should escort Unit A to a less irritable climate to prevent unnecessary casualties."

2B stops for a moment, relaxing the grip on her sword. Pod is waiting for a confirmation, A2 all but shakes her head.

"A2 will not destroy anything, Pod." 2B reaponds in a calm voice. Silently, she's enjoying it. The way Pod calculate all of A2's actions. The way she's getting all frustrated with him.

2B finds this part of her strangely entertaining and... alluring.

"As if i could !" A2 yelled in defense. The sudden loud noise startled the younger android, effectively derailing her train of thought. "I mean i could, but i can already see the look on Anemone's face if i ever did. I bet she'd haunt my every step till the day i die."

Pod returned to A2, her eyes squinting heavily on him.

"Unlikely. I have no record on the subject of afterlife, therefore-" 2B raised her hand, trying to silence their flying companion.

"Quiet, Pod."

* * *

There was calm in the desert. No birds. No animals. No machines.

Two lonely souls walk the road. One clad in black leather, wielding a greatsword, the other holds a spear, a black hood covers her head.

Their blindfolds long, long forgotten.

2B prefers this, if she is to be honest. Its true, she misses her visor. Her YoRHa uniform, her weapon. Her...purpose. But, as life itself taught her, everything is expendable.

Everyone is expendable.

So, 2B adapted. As A2 once did. Her help was priceless. 2B couldn't thank her enough, but A2 heard none of that. Companionship was something the older android missed the most, needed the most.

The transition between a YoRHa battle model and a low budget mercenary can be quite problematic, A2 remembers. Anemone was there for her, guided her, showed her the ropes.

Gave her shelter, at least for the time being.

A2 had none of that to give, yet she was more than happy to help the younger, less experienced soul.

Solitude was a known mistress, it kept the older android company for quite some time.

But then 2B came and...

And solitude got replaced by a sense of purpose. An overwhelming desire to help, to guide her younger counterpart. To keep her safe.

Keep her close.

But, lines were drawn and bridges burned, and blood, if there was any, never felt sweeter.

Wars were waged, allies lost and it all felt too familiar for the rogue android.

It never stops. But maybe, just maybe, it will be slowed. YoRHa is gone, machines brainless...

With both sides defeated, the resistance flourishes.

A2 thinks that this is the closest they will ever get to a peace.

A2 thinks that maybe all of this was fate. Her deployment, the betrayal, meeting and then killing 2B, only to have her back weeks later.

Life has a strange way of writing destinies, and A2 has realized this a while back.

Now with 2B by her side, the lines between companionship and wanting that 'cursed more' are blurrier than ever.

2B disturbs her from her never ending thoughts.

"We're almost there." A2 sighs at this, nodding slowly. She can't wait to get back.

"As much i appreciate Anemone giving us the opportunity to help the resistance camp, these desert trips are becoming more and more ridiculous." 2B nods to this.

She thinks to herself though, and comes to a realization. These missions are barely noticed on the bulletin board. The desert can be both highly irritating and sense that Anemone keeps these types of missions for the battle models.

Who else is capable enough to do them?

"I swear, Anemone hates me." A2 adds to the conversation, 2B let out a slight laugh.

"That would explain your involvement in this situation." 2B says, pausing for a second to actually look at her companion, then she continued. "It does not explain why I'm stuck here with you, A.."

A2 let out a full out laugh, startling 2B for a moment. "You messed up her garden, what else did you expect ?" she answers with a wide smile. The mood felt lighter.

2B wonders why.

"Can't say i blame you. Anemone has the worst sense of placement. The number of times i stepped into that sorry thing..." A2 scratches the back of her head, letting out a loud sigh.

Wonders, wonders. Anemone may be a battle-hardened survivor, but her soft side could never be defeated. She's like a beacon of hope and prosperity in these sovereignless lands.

"She doesn't hate you." 2B says without a hint of uncertainty. Trying her best to convice her doubtful companion. "I don't know if she can even hate anyone. You know her better, after all." she added quietly when she felt A2's worry seeping into the atmosphere between them.

Another smile. A2 was giving her divine smiles away and 2B was more than happy to take all of them for herself.

Why did it make the younger android feel so much more energetic, so much more alive ?

Oh, 2B knew. 2B knew very well.

How the lines between friendship and passion are ridiculously blurry.

The road ahead is exhausting and hardly enjoyable. The wind is dry and the heat insufferable.

With A2 here however, the journey seems less tedious. A chore, nonetheless, but not as unnerving.

One could hope that the older android felt the same.

The road is long and their burden heavy. But maybe, just maybe...

The end goal will be worth the effort.


	2. And so much less

Anemone is..quite hard to surprise, if we're honest.

She has survived more than enough through her troubled life. Another day might as well be a blessing for the resistance leader.

She has come to expect the unexpected.

Like her alliance with Pascal and the machines, or the assistance of the betrayer siblings. Or 2B waltzing into her camp without knowing anything of her predecessor. That one probably hurt the most, as she was forced to relive her repressed memories.

It's almost ironic that A2 did almost the same thing mere days later. _I killed her_ , she'd say in a cold, monotone voice.

That was one thing Anemone didn't expect. At all.

She reminded herself that A2 is, always will be, chaos and confusion. Leaving behind a path of blood and corpses.

A weapon YoRHa was stupid to let go.

Anemone was expecting the unexpected, always.

Colour her surprised, for the second time in the past few days, when both YoRHa models walked into her camp, confused and dazzled, unable to recover any of their previous memories.

Breaking the news to 2B was a challenge, for sure. With YoRHa destroyed, the gargantuan wall of secrets that held 2B's life together finally broke. And with 9S gone, nowhere to be seen or heard of, her execution program was finally, _finally_ , irrelevant.

Not to mention the extinct human race. The android was...free.

Free of shackles of servitude and death and pain. Free to decide her own fate.

Turns out being free was the greatest challenge for the younger android.

With the events of the past weeks positively gone, both A2 and 2B decided that it's time they offer Anemone her services. She was there for both of them, it was time to return the favour.

Fast forward few weeks later and, here we are.

Anemone was hardly, if ever, surprised. But the closeness of the two battle android, her two friends, shocked her beyond recognition.

Not that the two idiots would ever notice that themselves...

* * *

The resistance camp was finally in their sight. Finally, the older android thought to herself. The irritation in A2's back just wouldn't leave, and she immediately recognised the problem.

Sand, she thinks to herself. Of course.

Why wouldn't sand irritate her even when they're already gone from the wretched place.

2B looks at her sympathetically, as if she already knew.

She always does. A2 wonders how is this possible.

Pods are flying around them, stating useless information, and yet A2 can focus on nothing else but her battle companion. Her friend.

Even the irritation seems like a distant problem.

When they arrive, Anemone welcomes them home. What a strange thing to say.

Jackass stands right next to her, grinning as she spots the full bag on A2's shoulder. She's the one that requested the smelly treats in the first place.

A2 pays them no mind, she drops the bag on the ground and Jackass is quite happy to take care of it.

Who would have thought that the android scientist could make them edible. The more you know.

Turns out it wasn't that complicated in the first place.

She leaves without a word, giving all three a nod and her fabled grin as she disappears into her workshop.

2B's eyes rest on her tired companion. She sends the pods with Jackass, then her focus turns to the resistance leader.

"Mission successful." she states, pulling her gloves down. It was time for some cleaning.

"As is to be expected, from both of you." Anemone congratulates them both, but the words flew right pass the older android.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

With that said, A2's footsteps nearly took her to their room, but she could already feel her companion's eyes burning holes into her back.

This had to be a bad dream.

Slowly, she faced Anemone, the statement of broken filters stuck in her throat.

She sighs, it had to be done.

"I think I got sand in my filter." said A2 in a rather annoyed voice, Anemone couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Again ?" the resistance leader asked, trying to sound surprised. She beat 2B to it, as she herself had the question on the tip of her tongue.

A2 looked at both of her friends, raising her eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean ?" she asked, crossing her arms. Her eyes wander from 2B to Anemone.

She was not amused by any of this.

"Just that this the fourth time in the past...few weeks." Anemone answered in a deep sigh. 2B looked her way as she realised what was happening.

The constant repairs, replacing broken parts..

Who knows how much is left after YoRHa's destruction?

Thankfully A2 was oblivious.

Or at least she played the role well.

"Not my fault. It's like you have no other jobs for us." said the now agitated A2, her eyes never leaving Anemone.

Anemone stared right back.

"Desert, desert, desert." the older android groaned. Her voice changed to one that could imitate Anemone perfectly. "Oh hey A2, you won't believe what amazing place you'll go to today !"

If 2B could, she'd laugh. She was hardly in the mood to laugh. A2's antics were easy to make her laugh.

Not now. _Not yet._

"It has to be done." answered the now very amused resistance leader, her hands rest on her waist. Her typical position.

A2 wanted to disappear.

"Then don't complain. Do you have any spares ?" Anemone wanted to make sure the older android knows what she's asking for, but 2B jumped in before she had the chance to speak.

"I'll bring it, just wait in our room." the younger battle unit said, already making her way to Jackass.

There was something she needed to check.

A2 felt this, somehow. She knew when to question her friend and when to leave her be.

She was dead on her feet anyway. Time for some rest.

"Right." she murmured beneath her nose, waving to Anemone. Her tired feet took her, with great effort, to her and 2B's room.

She'd wait for her.

She'd wait for her friend..

... _2B_

* * *

2B had a..hunch. A feeling. An itch waiting to be scratched. She recognised the tone in Anemone's voice. She heard it all before.

Worry.

Anemone was worried. But why ? What is there to be scared of ? Worried about? Filters.

Parts?

Repairing costs a fortune nowadays, they can both see it. Anemone tries her best, but it's often not enough.

Machines are gone and Pascal is indisposed. For..reasons 2B didn't want to discuss.

Not to mention..

YoRHa is gone. Forever gone. There's no supplier anymore. No parts. No fixing..

They'll die.

A2 will be the first to go. She's a relic, after all. Constant repairs required. New parts to replace the old, broken ones. Without them..

Think. _Think_.

Her core. If 2B would separate the core, keep it safe, then perhaps A2's memories would stay intact, before she'd be able to find her a new body. Or repair her old one.

The tower. She has seen her..corpses..laying everywhere. Headless, armless, legless. Mindless. There had to be something. Anything. Parts they could use, scavenge, disinfect and use again.

She wouldn't let go of A2. Not now.

Not again.

2B's hands rested on the table, her fingers playing with the small equipment that no doubt belonged to Jackass.

Her mind wanders. She finds herself thinking more and more, way frequently. Free from her chains of servitude, yet she didn't felt free at all.

The feeling of dread, of uselessness, all coming back.

A2 kept her at bay. Kept her feelings, her urges, her worries checked. Or at the very least, muted.

Muted enough to function.

With A2 gone, she wouldn't be able to..

"Repairing you lot is becoming more and more of a problem." the familiar voice startles 2B.

She drops some parts on the ground. Jackass laughs. They collect everything rather swiftly.

She was right. Not enough parts.

 _Not enough.._

2B's eyes wander to Jackass' hands, she holds the filter meant for A2. "I figured we wouldn't have enough equipment, sooner or later." with a deep sigh, 2B presses her back to the wall.

Jackass never stops looking at her. She puts the filter on the table.

And proceeds to talk about the one thing 2B didn't want to talk about.

"Make that sooner." she sits on top of the table, keeping her hands busy with random parts laying next to her.

2B remembers. A2 told her how Pascal helped her. With a new filter, no less. "Didn't Pascal made these ?" she asks, eyeing the valuable part she came here for.

She wasn't in the mood for chit chat, but she knew Jackass wouldn't just let her be.

A2 needed that filter.

"He did. From parts he could scramble around." Jackass gently tapped on the filter. "I'm talking more complex repairs."

The reality keeps on slamming on the door of 2B's consciousness, demanding freedom. Oh, how oblivious they've been.

The resistance androids can only do so much for high tech YoRHa units.

Nevermind her, YoRHa made sure she's up and running for months without any excessive repairs, but..

What of A2 ?

Scrapyard ? Unmarked grave ?

How do you get rid your comrade ? Your friend ?

Partner ?

Like she'd let that happen.

No one would take A2 from her.

Jackass watched her as the wheels in her mind began to move. "Tell me, how many machines have you seen on your way back ?" she asked with a genuine curiousity.

2B looked at her, thinking. "Not much." she tried to remember something. Anything. The oasis in the desert was the last place she has seen any signs of machinery. "None, actually."

Jackass dropped from the table, she walked to her small window, her eyes focusing on her friends and co-workers outside. Their little resistance family.

"They're gone from the area. Pascal's been trying to fix up his little village but yeah.." Jackass' voice darkened, just a bit. But enough for 2B to notice. "Not exactly something you can do, with will alone."

She never had a problem with Pascal. He was an interesting specimen to work with. To research. He was different.

Different is always good.

Pascal's tragedy was...

A2 wiped his memories, Anemone told her. A hollow mercy, she'd think occasionally. Wouldn't it be easier to kill him ? Wouldn't it make more sense ?

What if he remembers?

"Even if he could fix em up, I doubt he'd let you run around, scavenging them." Jackass let out a dry laugh.

What else is there then to laugh and joke around ?

Wallow in self misery and pitty ?

"To think we finally achieved our goal. What is there to do next, 2B ?" Jackass' attention returned back to 2B, now in full force.

How could you actually answer this ? What is there to do in a world without night ? Or hope ?

Curl up and die? Wait for the world to die ? Your friends ? 2B had an answer, for sure. Already carefully thought through.

"Survive." 2B said with resolve she hasn't heard in years. The scientist grinned her fullest smile.

"Is that everything we can do ?"

She knew. She saw them, being close. Protecting each other. Arguing over nonsense. Now that she has seen the utter worry and devastation in 2B's eyes, she was sure.

Oh, it's so painfully obvious, how the wheels of friendship turn and turn. The line's already broken, and everyone knew.

And yet these idiots were so painfully oblivious. But what of it, when friendship's all they know ?

Anemone will know. She'd have to ask her.

For now though..

"Better run to your friend, before she comes looking for you." Jackass grabbed the filter, she moved to 2B and handed it to her. The younger android thanked her with a simple nod.

It was enough.

A2 was waiting for her, for this. No more time to waste.

Enough of this. She had to see her. It was too long..

Her legs took her to the door, but before leaving, she looked back.

She had one more thing to say.

"If I have to strip down a Goliath to get parts for A2, I will."

* * *

A2's skin is so soft..

You'd think that after so many years in the wilderness, there's no way she could be this soft to the touch, and yet.. 2B's skilled fingers trace a familiar pattern, their journey seems endless but neither of the androids complain.

Honestly, why would they ?

A2 feels it, the deliberate movements of her companion. Her fingers move with a purpose unknown to her.

2B's mind wanders, she can tell. She can always tell. She doesn't mind. It's became a habit. A comfortable silence is good.

She doesn't mind.

Not with 2B's hands on her body.

Why does it feel so good..

So..real..

So right ?

Their creators were cruel indeed, why grant them feelings, cravings, desires, if they cannot have what they want ? Why give them to soldiers who's sole purpose is to die ?

What's the point?

Heavens..

It takes all her strength, every muscle in her body to keep the moan down. But she wants to, it would feel so right.

It would feel so right to scream 2B's name in her throes of passion, and nothing else would matter. The world could burn and humans could die all over again, and she wouldn't give a single _flying fuck.._

Not with 2B with her. Never. She'd ignite the spark herself if 2B asked her to.

Heavens, she needs to stop.

It's a simple repair, simple change of filters. Something A2 could do on her own, even blind at this point. But no. 2B _insists_ she's the one to do it.

As if she's deliberately looking for ways, for any reason good enough, to touch her older companion.

It would all make sense, wouldn't it ?

At the very end of the day, they're just someone's murder tools, battle hardened machines, ready to spill bodily fluids of their enemies.

Right ?

A2 smiles. Evolution is great. Humans were weak and pointless, yet the way they learned to be more than what defined them was inspiring.

Can murder bots be anything else then what defined them ? Could she ?

She sighs a deep, deep sigh.

2B.

Of course she noticed.

"Did I hurt you ?" she asked and A2 could laugh and laugh, then scream her pain out. _No, of course not. Never._

 _You could never hurt me._

Liar. Sweet, sweet lies burried deep in her mind.

Instead of answering, she shakes her head. A gentle swing to the left, a gentle swing to the right.

2B doesn't remember, she thought. _Don't remind her. She doesn't deserve it._

"A ?" she calls for her, it's been a while since they both dropped the 2. Their personalities dont define them.

Not anymore.

A2 looks at her, pushing her fears, her desperation as far back as she could. She wouldn't notice.

Would she ?

"Thanks for that." A2 answered as calmly as she could and she's sure 2B knows nothing.

2B gives her back one single, long, touch. She's done with her repairs. A2 was as good as new.

What a lie.

"Guess we'll have to go parts hunting." 2B says as she wipes her hands on the nearest cloth.

She runs a different cloth over A2's back. She can feel her older companion's stiff muscles already.

A2 knows now. There's no running around it. They're dying, and only those stupid parts can help them survive.

In a way, they're no different than humans. Instead of eating though, all they have to do is kill..destroy.. something and take it's parts.

Easy enough.

"Do you know where ?" A2 asks and she dreads the answer. Nothing is simple for them, after all.

Goddamn YoRHa.

"Pod told me about Goliath signals. Not too far away from here." 2B's answer was something neither of them wanted to hear.

Scoring a Goliath would keep them up for months, with reserves even. They had to. Sooner or later, they simply had to.

2B knows the answer already. She would agree, truly, if her partner's life wasn't at stake.

"No." she sighs as she answers. She wouldn't put 2B through this for her sake. She wouldn't.

She also knew that going alone was literally impossible.

Oh life, how cruel.

2B tries her best to keep her voice down, yelling wouldn't solve anything. She nods. "Later then. How are you feeling?" she asks again.

The repair may have been routine and simple enough, but she was worried nonetheless.

A2 laughs, a full hearted genuine laugh. 2B didn't expect that. A2 stands behind her, her shirt back where it always is.

"Like you just told me a suicide mission is our only hope of survival." she crosses her arms, her eyes focusing heavily on 2B.

Of course. Everything so goddamn hard.

2B doesn't want to argue. She's absolutely not in the mood, neither is A2 and she knows, she can tell.

She wants to go, she wants to run and run and never look back. Leave this place behind, along with everyone in it.

They don't need them. _They don't need them._ They're safe, and the battle units are just wasting precious time and resources on them.

In a long, long time, 2B was thinking of Anemone's proposal, and she wishes they'd say no.

How selfish.

She touches her partner's hand, and A2's stern look changes into one of confusion.

"Walk with me." 2B whispers, almost too softly for A2 to hear. Her hand never leaving it's spot.

If it were possible, she'd be trembling. Really, really hard.

"What ? We walked all day. I'm tired." a stupid excuse, for sure. 2B is having none of that. Her grip tightens just a bit. A2 notices instantly.

"Let's leave. For now, at least." she tries again, her voice louder. She can't stand the place any longer, she needs to go.

A2's resolve is breaking. Can she say no to her ? Is that something she even wants ? She knows 2B for far too long now, she knows what's happening.

Why delay the inevitable?

Instead, she asks a simple enough question. "And go where ?" she could see the sparkles in her partner's eyes, and it's worth it.

They could leave for an hour, for a week or forever. It never mattered. The resistance never mattered.

As they begin to walk together, one hand in another, 2B looked behind her. With a slight smile, she muttered.

"I don't care."

They leave, and of course, they come back the next day. But it doesn't matter. Time might as well froze there and then and it wouldn't matter. They leave and heavens, does it feel good to not have a purpose for once.

2B's hand is soft in hers, there's no doubt about that. There's absolutely no rush, for anything. The path is unknown and it feels good.

Anemone stares at them as they leave without a single word, Jackass right next to her, probably reporting on nonsense that didn't matter.

She shakes her head with a smile.

She has come to expect the unexpected.


	3. We could dream

Their walk is a quiet one. There's no words spoken, there's no need for any.

The quiet, serene sounds of leaves slicing through the air, the playful hum of birds chirping about their business.

Two androids walking, their footsteps echoing through the ground like they're carrying no burdens with them.

It's relaxing, really, the silence is oddly comforting, for both of them.

There's no screaming, no pained moaning, no pleading for swift end or echoes of anger and sadness.

Their war has left behind a scorned path of death and destruction and vengeance but..

It lays silenced. It no longer bleeds.

The pained pleadings of their dead comrades, gone. Only a long, distant memory in the echo.

It's better this way. With nature rapidly reclaiming what belongs to her, these scars will soon be hidden.

Forgotten. Still present, but no longer visible.

No longer hurting.

Ghosts of their long gone friends, finally, after so long, silenced.

Memories area tricky thing, indeed. With each passing second, the memories of Bunker being obliterated by their own crawls silently back into 2B's consciousness.

She doesn't say anything, to anyone. Not even A2. It's her well-hidden secret, for no real reason.

Pod helps, of course. He was with her, with every step she took. Ever since her assignment, he never left her side. He adds what her memories cannot decipher on their own.

A2 doesn't need to know. Not yet, anyway.

It's a startling thought, 2B thinks to herself. Not being able to hear 6O's cheerful voice anymore. Her silly dreams of gardens and flowers and adventuring and.. their Commander's stern voice, the repeating orders of executions only she herself could hear..

It's an idea she doesn't know how to process.

A2 was there, when her friends died, some even by her own hand. She should know. She should help.

 _All you have to do is.._

Unwillingly, her eyes wander to A2, her face stoic and cold, as ice. She's thinking, 2B can tell.

But what about? She's been through so much, dealing with solitude and pain and the echoes of her friends, that much 2B still remembers.

She wants her to talk. She wants A2 to seek her out, to rest her head on her body and just _talk._ And talk, and talk. Or cry, or scream, or yell with anger, her voice quivering, her fists ready to strike.

Anything.

Everything would be better than this..silent hero façade she wears around everyone.

It's a quiet one, their walk. But somehow, at the same time, it's the loudest one yet.

* * *

2E. A very simple name for a murderer. A2 knew for a while, she has seen the hints in her behavior, the little quirks, her little sad gazes towards the smaller scanner unit.

She has predicted as much, but still hoped that her friend was still there.

Hiding behind a titanic mask of an executioner.

She has seen the way her hands tightened around the scanner unit's neck, keeping him still. It's a vision she burned deep, deep into her own memory.

A2 always loved those hands, be it on her own body, on a weapon, or on someone else's neck.

This could be the closest she could ever get to _feeling her_ again, she wouldn't pass on the opportunity.

Some things simply never change.

 _2B told her_ , for crying out loud _._ But it's still a very alien thing for her to do, calling her partner anything _but_ B.

So she doesn't, and it's never discussed again. And she couldn't care less, really. This was still 2B, _her_ B, and who she killed on the road to get here was irrelevant to her.

A2 sighs. A deep, audible sigh escapes her lips and she's already wondering what ridiculous excuse to use this time.

She wants to tell her.

She wants everything to be as it was when she still was YoRHa. She misses the heat of 2B's body, she misses the scent she carries around. She misses the stupid remarks they'd get every now and then, the idiotic questions she'd have to answer.

She misses 2B's inquisitiveness, her stubborn yet kind eyes, her touch that burned and sliced its way to A2's heart.

She wants it all back.

But seeing 2B now…

…

…

…

it may as well stay her precious, hidden memory. A spark, an ember to keep her warm.

It's hers, after all. No one can take it from her.

The memories of their firsts.

From their first spoken words to their last, ever since she left YoRHa.

It's good to remember and, maybe with time, 2B will follow.

* * *

Their walk led them to a half crumbled apartment building, or, to be more precise, to its roof. They sit in total silence, taking in the atmosphere, the fresh air they don't need.

It was never meant for them, after all.

They sit in silence, painfully close to one another. In another time, another day, they'd be considered lovers.

Now? Who knows, really.

2B's head rests on A2's shoulder, and everything seems to be alright in the universe. There's no shortage for parts, no necessary hunts, no cloud of death following them.

Everything's…good…

Almost like a dream.

2B is warm. And smells nice. And she's close, and she's touching A2, and it's alright. Their past creeps on A2, constantly reminding her what she may never have again, but still.

It was peaceful. And satisfying. And warm.

Safe.

2B's presence made it something special.

"This is nice." 2B whispers after a while, breaking the comfortable silence. A2 doesn't mind. Hearing her friend's voice was something she always desired.

2B puts her hand on A2's leg, seeking comfort, seeking the cold warmth of her android body.

The older unit has a secret to unveil. She gives her friend a sideways glance, pointing at the desert entrance.

"I used to watch you from up here." she says quietly, almost too ashamed to admit. 2B looks at her, bewildered. There's a hint of happiness in her eyes, but she wouldn't admit it. "Why?" she asks, and A2 turns around, not willing to face her anymore.

How embarrassing.

 _To make sure you're alright._ She wants to say it, desperately needs to. 2B would understand but..her words never leave her mouth, so she settles for a single"I don't know."

It works every time. And it puts an end to further discussion.

It's a topic for another day.

2B has none of it though, she lets out a laugh and A2 is beyond confused. Her gaze returns to her partner, and they can't help but stare at each other, for what feels like eternity.

A2's head hangs low, and 2B laughs again. "Didn't think you'd be the stalking type." she says, still very much amused by the thought. A2 joins her, her lips curve into a smile, she shakes her head as she answers. "Guess you got me all wrong then." There's that silence again, the peaceful quiet that bothers no one.

2B never stops looking.

A2 never stops smiling.

"I don't think so." She whispers, and for a moment she thinks A2 never heard her.

She steeled herself for what is about to come. "I'm starting to remember." 2B says a little louder this time, and A2 can't help but sigh. She nods for 2B to continue.

Bit by bit, the little pieces fall together, and her bigger picture is made whole. Like art.

"I was trying to figure out what happened to Bunker, but now that I know, I don't know what to do." she says, voice hollow and eyes closed. A2 knows this. The feeling of complete and utter emptiness.

She's been down that road before.

Her hand guides itself to 2B's head, fingers running through her hair. A simple act of friendship, she thinks. _Nothing more._

"How do you feel?" A2 asks, her fingers never leaving their spot. She thinks 2B will withdraw from her, any moment now.

Wrong.

"Empty." 2B says, staring off into the distance. What is there to feel? They're gone, they'll never be back.

Sadness is, of course, ever present. It never leaves. An itch, as if it multiplies every time A2 touches her.

Like she's missing _something._

How odd.

"Is there no one you'll miss?" A2's voice breaks the momentary silence. The younger unit's eyes wander to hers, a sad smile ever present.

It never leaves.

She remembers though. Her friend's precious smile and silly hopes and dreams. She remembers them all.

"6O always used this..tone..when she spoke, you know?" 2B asks a question that has no answer. She looks down, her eyes wander to the solid rocks they're sitting on. 2B smiles to herself, her mind overflowing with 6O's wonderful laughter and smiles. "She radiated positivity and happiness, like a little ball of sunshine."

She remembers her well. Her little quirks, the happy tone of her voice during their daily reports. All the little things, the small lingering touches, echoes of laughter and jokes she would never understand.

The peacefulness of a reality that no longer exist. "She had plans for when we finally reclaim Earth." 2B blurts out without thinking. A2 listens, and listens, but she never knew her. So she listens even more. "She'd put the most beautiful gardens for when humans return."

"She sounds wonderful."

She can feel her partner's attentive gaze on her, eyes burning deep.

2B feels naked under her gaze, and she cannot fathom why. Something tells her she should.

The itch never leaves.

She silences it with meaningless banter, and A2 understands.

So, they talk. And talk. Memories and stories alike, and the memory of 6O never leaves, engraved in both ex-YoRHa units.

There's silence. It hangs in the air, dangles between realities. Its comforting. A2 looks at her, eyes tender and understanding, yet the sadness never leaves. 2B looks right back, the itch in her systems unbearable. What does it mean?

What does it want?

She stares off into the distance. She's missing something. A key moment, a memory important enough to change how she feels.

It's there. She can feel it slither and crawl in her mind, like a parasite craving attention.

A2 squeezes her hand, her touch burns in the most pleasant way. 2B looks down on their hands. A2's hiding something from her, she knows this. Its painfully obvious, with the saddened way she always looks at the younger android.

A2 raises her other hand to 2B's temple, tapping two times on her forehead. Seeing the utter look of confusion written all over 2B's face, she grins a wicked smile.

"Nothing's gonna take her from here." A2 says, giving one additional tap on 2B's skin. Her eyes change the way they look, from confusion to pained understanding. A2 smiles again.

"You won't hear her laugh or anything, yeah. But she's never going to leave." Her voice as gentle as the breeze surrounding them, 2B nods, squeezing her partner's hand. "And you will never forget her." 2B recognizes the sadness in her voice, immediately.

The itch grows and 2B needs something, _anything._

"Lucky girl."

A2's whisper went almost unnoticed, but she failed. There was a reminder in the younger unit's memory. This one, single thing.

She had to do it. She'd die, otherwise.

Without a warning, 2B's forehead met A2's, their eyes locked in an endless lock. Its a soft, gentle thing. 2B knows not whether it has a meaning, or why she did it in the first place.

It felt like the right thing to do, and nothing else made sense.

It was A2's turn to be confused. 2B smiles to herself as she sees her eyes, the sadness gone for at least a few seconds.

She knows it's her doing. She can give or take it whenever she wanted, this overwhelming sadness they both seem to feel.

She could make this right, at least for a little while.

A2's not pulling away, that's a good sign, she thinks to herself. She brings both her hands to A2's neck, caressing the sensitive skin. Tracing invisible paths to nowhere. Their eyes never leave on another.

She did this before. Back, way back.

Did she?

Before A2 can protest, not that she ever would, 2B moves down, resting her head in the crook of A2's neck and shoulders. Her arms fall around her. She enjoys this. This warmth, this comfort.

Safety.

It feels right.

Perfect.

A2 stops moving altogether. She's holding her so softly, as if she were glass. Afraid to break her. To break the moment. A2 stays still, breathing, taking in the moment.

She simply cannot believe what is happening.

But there's no time to waste, and to waste this moment would be something she'd never forgive herself for.

She runs her hands down 2B's back, slow, deliberate. Like a child caressing its favorite doll.

For the next few moments, neither one of them speak. It was always like this, and always will be. The serenity in the moment is overwhelming, it drowns any other emotion.

The warmth. A2 should radiate none, and yet…

A2 breaks the silence, stating that she has absolutely no desire to go back to the Resistance Camp, to Anemone and her endless lists of questions and demands. 2B agrees.

There's one place they could go. A haven, hidden from prying eyes. Tiredness seeps in, claiming both of them.

Its time for some rest.

After what felt like _years,_ they finally moved. Hand in hand, they walked off the building, with zero care in the world.

* * *

 ** _Emptiness._**

There's nothing. No one. Not a living soul wanders these empty halls.

 **What are _you_ doing here?**

You walk. Directions are pointless. Nonexistent. A theory long forgotten. What is what?

There's walls. Black as..you can't describe them. A lone mirror hangs in front of you.

 _ **Take a look at yourself.**_

You're dressed differently, a black robe, a knife in your hand. A murderer's tool.

You wonder how this works. Why can you see yourself in this darkness. Does it matter?

You walk. And walk. And your body suffers under the influence of eyes watching you.

You look around.

They're not there. Nothing's there. Just darkness. Emptiness.

 _ **Everything's gone.**_

Yet they're there. Watching. Judging.

Who are they to judge.

The gentle knocks on the ground, caused by your own heels, relax you. It's a rhythm.

A melody in an endless void.

A drip. Another one. And another. One by one. Droplets of water?

You follow. It's the only way to salvation.

You walk. And walk. A voice, pained, hoarse, tired. It startles you.

You continue to walk.

A body in front of you. You came to a sudden stop. You recognize her hair.

 **A.** A. **A** _ **.A**_. a _.a. a.a_ **.a.a**.a. **a.** a… **…** … **…**.. _(a loud screech you cannot stop. give it up!)_

You remember.

 **Attack unit number 2.**

You know her.

You kneel, your hands wander around her body.

A pleasure you should not feel.

 _Hey A, wake up._ Your voice echoes through the rooms. Its empty. Black. Cold. A's body lies motionless on the solid ground.

 _A?_ Your voice repeats. And repeats. And its useless. Her hands reach out to the android in front of you.

You move her. You need to see her.

Your hands wander again, moving her like a doll. She ends up resting on her back.

You feel sick.

There's blood running down her mouth, her eyes wide open, her chest ripped open. Yet she still hones that familiar smile.

You don't know anything. You don't know how, but your hand ends up in her chest.

A knife, of course, is a murderer's weapon.

You cannot look away.

She's peaceful. She doesn't mind.

She's dead, after all.

But then..why does she look so much like you.

And since when do you have long hair, and burned hands?

Oh.

It's a sweet relief, when she pierces your insides. When your blood messes up _your own weapon._

It's a satisfaction you cannot explain.

She's sad though. You can tell. Her cheeks are wet, her mouth clenched and she's barely breathing.

 _A: I'm so sorry._

 _B: Don't be. I'm glad it's you._

 _B: Well, at least this way, I'll get to stay with you, hm?_

 _A: Idiot…_

When you rest your forehead against hers, and when her quivering lips press against yours, it's the most magical moment you've ever lived through.

You'd damn humanity for eternity and a day, if it meant you'd be able to get another one of these.

 _B?..._

 ** _How swee-_**

* * *

2B's eyes shoot open, a sentence of deep breaths follows. A hand rests on her body, it's owner's voice echoes with worry. 2B looks around, only to find A2 right next to her, looking at her with eyes filled with sadness.

She remembers. A2's hideout. Her bed. They fell asleep, recharging. Resting.

Its been a long day, they both needed it.

 _Did she dream?_

"Hey, you okay? You're shaking." A2 whispers, her hands wander, touch where they can. They focus on her partner's face. She's deep in her eyes, refusing to look elsewhere, her fingers looking for any signs of discomfort.

"Just.." 2B tries and tries, no words come through, dream still vividly fresh in her mind. Its true, she can feel herself shaking. Why?

What was that dream, anyway? Were those her-

Out of nowhere, A2 hugs her, holding her close and warm. The covers are still lazily draped over her shoulders.

It's useless, they don't need warmth. Or comfort. Or _anything,_ really. But it has become something they would no longer go without.

A2 holds her close, shielding her from all the wrongs in this world. Her personal bodyguard, her armor, her shield. She'll be all of it.

If 2B lets her.

And she does.

A2 lulls her back to sleep, holding her close, never letting go. The warmth moving comfortably through their bodies.

There would be no more nightmares.

* * *

 _ **A/N \- It's late, i know. Haven't abandoned it, yet. Comments are very appreciated, thank you for reading !**_


End file.
